


必要以上

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: 或将成为ao3账号唯一一篇清水





	必要以上

**Author's Note:**

> 或将成为ao3账号唯一一篇清水

所有的灯光一齐熄灭。欢呼声潮水一样在arena里涌动起来。  
一切都准备好了。只等大幕拉开，他就会带领着同伴们，像从前的每一次一样，一往无前地冲出去，用最明亮的笑容、最活力的声线、最有气势的姿态登场，开始今天的战斗。  
时间一点一滴流逝，在紧张又兴奋的等待中，他察觉到了异常。  
旁边的位置显眼地空着。舞台上只有六个人。  
“kotaki呢？kotaki去哪里了？”声音因为惊疑和焦急而扭曲，甚至有些骇人。  
“诶？shige忘了吗，kotaki已经离开west去kinpri了啊？”不知是谁回答道。

“kotaki…离开…west了？”  
面前的景色摇晃起来，欢呼声震得耳朵生疼。  
幕布在这时拉开，聚光灯照亮他的面孔。他仅凭本能唱完了第一句歌词。会场里高涨的情绪慢慢退潮，所有人盯着大屏幕露出惊讶和担忧的表情。他回过头，看见屏幕上被放大数倍的面孔，失魂落魄和不知所措都纤毫毕现。那是他自己的脸。  
双腿一阵颤抖，他的膝盖重重砸在地上。

重冈大毅从睡梦中醒来。  
第一反应是抓过床头上的手机，一气呵成地输入自己所在组合的名字、点击搜索、打开页面。直到看见“小泷望”三个字照常待在成员列表里才稍稍安心下来。  
他这才意识到自己全身是汗，好像真的刚刚开完演唱会似的。房间里格外闷热。睡前明明开着空调，这会指示灯却暗着。按下电灯开关也没有任何回应，大概是停电了。重冈叹了口气，下床推开窗户。但没有哪怕一丝凉风如他期盼的那样吹进房间。月亮一动不动地悬在空中，让人产生全世界的相对运动都暂停了的错觉。  
他脱下被汗浸湿的睡衣，走进浴室打开花洒。冷水的冲淋使身体和大脑都变得清爽，梦境中鲜明的恐怖感一点点淡去。他开始觉得有点可笑，怎么会做这种梦呢？  
果然还是因为四月份的那个番组吧。那时小泷开玩笑说要退出west加入kinpri来着。但那种场合下的发言，又有谁会在意呢？  
尽管不想承认，或许只有重冈的确对那句话耿耿于怀，他也说不清为什么。  
或许谁都以为那只是节目效果。但那时候他真的很用力地拉住了小泷的手臂，十二万分认真地对他说，“やめろ“。

小泷是天生适合当偶像的那种人。他外形出挑，性格讨喜，唱跳演技都达标。即使是空降，即使是17岁出道，也让人心服口服。但他也有自己一个人做不到的事情。包括重冈自己在内，west里的任何一个人都闪闪发光但又不够完美。如果要想走得更远，必须汇聚七个人的力量。七个人都是必要的，这是他从出道之处就坚持的观点。  
因为小泷和其他所有成员一样，对west非常重要，所以4月份番组里的情形才一直缠着他不放，甚至钻进他的梦里折磨他。一定是这样，一定只是这样。  
他关掉水龙头，走出浴室。

话虽如此，重冈还是失眠到了天亮。第二天还有工作，他索性早早出发来到乐屋。推开门，居然有人比他来得更早。  
小泷看见他先是愣了愣，然后笑道：“shige是上次tour扮熊猫上瘾了吗？黑眼圈这么重。“  
重冈一屁股坐在小泷旁边，装出咬牙切齿的样子回道：“昨天晚上停电了，房间里热到根本睡不着。“

之后很长一段时间谁也没有说话，沉默在乐屋里膨胀。  
“那个…kotaki…有没有真的想过离开west？“话一出口重冈就想咬掉自己的舌头。  
但他真的对这个问题的答案感到好奇。这个组合走到现在有多不容易，他们都心知肚明。对于他甚至年纪更大的成员们来说，west大概已经是最优解。可小泷不一样，那时他还年轻。或许再蛰伏几年，和别的人一起出道，他会走得更加顺风顺水，走得比现在更远。  
“一次也没有。“小泷斩钉截铁地说道。  
“诶？“被回答的速度之快稍稍惊到了。  
“shige怎么会问这么傻的问题啊。”重冈的头被敲了一下，”要论对west的爱，我也是不会输给你的哦？“  
“大家都是这样吧，虽然嘴上说着‘这个组合的话是不可能畅销的’之类的自嘲，心里其实都把west、把每一个成员当作人生中不可或缺、绝对不能放弃的宝物吧。“  
“…不一样的。“  
这次轮到小泷用探询的目光看着他。重冈望进对方的眼睛，虽然是仰视，但视线里迸发出惊人的火花。  
“虽然这样说可能有些失礼，确实大家都很必要。但在我看来，对于west而言，小泷是比必要更加必要的存在。我认为小泷是唯一有资格跟我争夺center的人…如果是小泷的话，继续努力说不定真的能比我做的更好呢。那样的话我会心甘情愿地让出这个位置…不过，也不会让小泷轻轻松松就超过我的。”  
重冈收敛起笑容，认真地说出了真心话，认真地等待着小泷的回应。  
“我对shige也是一样哦。”  
“shige毕竟是center嘛，是个不太一样的center，但是是个独一无二的好center呢。虽然我也很希望每次都站在舞台中央，但果然center还是只能是shige吧？我认为shige对于west也是比必要更加必要的存在，以及…”  
“对我个人而言也是。”  
小泷的目光突然变得郑重其事。  
这是什么意思？  
在重冈反应过来之前，对方一手按住他的后脑勺，一手抬起他的下巴，吻了上去。

“那么，不管是为了对west负责也好，还是对我负责也好，绝对不可以离开哦？”

Fin.


End file.
